Forget Me Not!
by windeerland
Summary: Luhan lebih memilih meninggalkan pernikahannya yang akan dilakukan esok, ketika seorang penelepon asing memberitahunya jika Oh Sehun yang merupakan hanya teman semasa sekolahnya dulu tengah kritis! HUNHAH!/KRISHAN! YAOI! [T-M]


**HunHan**

" **Forget Me Not"**

 **BoyXBoy**

.

.

.

 **No Bash. No Hate. No Plagiarism. No Copy Paste!**

.

 **Don't like? Don't read!**

.

.

.

 **Enjoy!**

...

* * *

Drrt drrt!

Drrt drrtt!

Luhan tadinya ingin mulai memejamkan mata, hendak membawa tubuh lelahnya mengarungi mimpi indah. Itu sebelum ponsel yang ada di meja nakas dekat tempat tidurnya meraung-raung memekakan telinga. Seakan tak sabar untuk segera diangkat oleh pemiliknya.

Ia mengernyit, mencoba menelaah siapa yang sudi menelfonnya di jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.43 pm. Namun karena dihingggapi rasa penasaran, Luhan dengan terpaksa meraih ponselnya yang masih berdering nyaring dengan mata terkantuk-kantuk.

Dahinya semakin mengernyit heran, ketika dilihatnya nomor yang sedang menghubunginya tak terdaftar dalam kontak ponselnya. Inginnya ia mengabaikan, berpikir tentang bagaimana jika itu ulah oknum yang tak bertanggung jawab. Namun perasaannya mengatakan hal lain, hingga Luhan memilih menggeserkan jemarinya pada tombol hijau di layar ponselnya.

Yang tidak pernah Luhan ketahui sebelumnya. Jika setelah mengangkat telepone tersebut, itu sama dengan mengantarkankannya pada seseorang yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

..

"Hallo,"

 _" ... "_

"Hallo... ini dengan siapa?"

 _" ... "_

"Hallo, apa ada orang disana?!" sedikit dongkol Luhan memanggil orang disebrang sana. Matanya sudah berteriak lelah minta untuk segera di istirahatkan, dan orang itu tak kunjung bersuara membuatnya berpikir ulang seharusnya tadi tak usah mengikuti kata hatinya yang berujung pada sebuah kesia-siaan.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya aku mematikan." katanya yang sekali lagi dijawab oleh keheningan.

Jemarinya sudah siap menekan tombol merah, jika saja suara dari sambungan telponya tidak dengan tiba-tiba menyahutnya terlebih dulu.

" _Kumohon jangan matikan dulu..._ Luhan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sore itu Luhan sedang duduk sendiri di halte terdekat sekolah, menunggu jemputan orangtuanya tiba. Itu sebelum sebuah motor sport berwarna hitam menghampirinya. Penunggangnya adalah seorang lelaki dengan tubuh menjulang tinggi yang Luhan kenali sebagai senior di sekolah barunya._

 _Lelaki itu melepas helm hitam pekat yang senada dengan warna motornya, sebelum kemudian turun dan me_ _ngumbar_ _senyuman tipis. Luhan hanya dia_ _m, tak membalas, dan_ _sedikit canggung. Bertanya-tanya tentang, dengan siapakah seniornya itu tersenyum? Tidak mungkin dengannya kan? Mereka tidak saling mengenal. Atau lebih tepatnya seniornya itu tidak mungkin mengenal dirinya. Beda cerita lagi dengan Luhan yang hampir di tiga minggu pertamanya menjadi siswa menengah atas harus selalu mendengar_ 'ini' 'itu' _tentang lelaki yang kini berdiri di depanya._

 _Tunggu... di depannya?!_

" _Hi... sedang menunggu jemputan?"_

 _" ... "_

" _Kenapa diam saja?"_

"Sunbae _bicara denganku?" tanyanya dengan bingung, yang taunya malah dijawab dengan tawa dari lelaki itu._

 _Namanya Kriss Wu, lelaki dengan paras tampan kelahiran kanada dan keturunan cina. Ia merupakan salah satu senior yang berada di tingkat dua terpopuler di sekolahnya saat ini. Itu yang Luhan dengar dari teman-temannya, yang kebanyakan adalah penggemar dari lelaki_ _tersebut_ _. Selain itu ia juga cukup kerap melihat lelaki itu bersama teman-temannya berada di kantin, atau saat ia latihan di area basket sekolah._

 _Kris merupakan ketua tim basket di sekolahnya, dan Luhan cukup menggemari kegiatan olahraga tersebut. Ia bahkan memiliki rencana untuk menjadikan kegiatan tersebut sebagai kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya kelak. Karena hal itu, Luhan dan Xiumin (teman sekelasnya yang juga memiliki hobi sama dengannya) cukup sering pergi bersama menyaksikan latihan anak-anak basket. Dan di sanalah Luhan sering melihat Kris dan anggota tim lainnya berlatih._

 _Ia mengenalnya hanya sebatas itu, tidak ada yang lebih. Jadi wajar jika Luhan terkejut terlebih lagi dia hanya diam, ketika mendapat sapaan mendadak dari orang sepopuler Kris saat ini._

" _Hey, kenapa diam_ _lagi?"_ _S_ _eakan tertarik kembali kedunia nyatanya, Luhan bahkan lebih terkejut, ketika sosok Kris sudah duduk begitu dekat di sampingnya menampilkan senyum tipis yang terlihat cool._

" _A-ah! A-aku hanya terkejut ternyata sunbae menyapaku, kupikir itu di tunjukkan pada orang lain."_

 _Lagi, ia mendengar suara tawa lelaki itu yang terdengar berat, namun menyenangkan di pendengarannya. Membuat Luhan terbuai dan terlarut didalamnya._

" _Memangnya_ _kau bersama siapa disini?_ _Luhan_ _seketika_ _mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar, dan merasa sedikit malu saat di sadarinya ia memang hanya se_ _orang_ _diri di sana_ _selain dengan seniornya itu tentu saja._

 _Ia yang memang sudah grogi sejak awal kini bertambah gugup_ _, dan itu semakin membuatnya malu ketika lelaki_ _disampinnya_ _tertawa keras. Menertawakannya. Namun tidak lama kemudian Kris_ _menghentikan tawa reyahnya, berganti_ _menyodorkan tangan kanannya tepat di hadapan Luhan yang m_ _asih memalu._

" _Apa kau sudah mengenalku? Jika belum, ayo berkenalan."_ _Katanya, dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Luhan tak berkedip dengan ketampanannya. Namun dengan cepat ia tersadar dan mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyambut uluran tangan lelaki itu. Sekaligus mencoba untuk tidak membuat dirinya terlihat memalukan_ _lagi._

" _Tapi aku yakin, kau sudah banyak mendengar tetangku kan?" Candanya terlihat percaya diri dan tetawa pelan saat mendapat rengutan_ _lucu_ _dari_ _Luhan_ _Maaf..maaf.. aku hanya bercanda, namaku Kris Wu, jadi siapa namamu?_

" _Lu Han"_

" _Wah, nama yang indah_ _... s_ _eperti orangnya."_

 _Luhan merasa_ _seluruh wajahnya_ _memanas hanya dengan rayuan kuno tersebut. Dan dapat pula ia dengar Kris menertawakannya semakin keras, dan itu benar-benar memalukan. Membuat suasana hangat diantara keduannya terjalin begitu saja, seakan mereka memang sudah saling mengenal sejak lama._

 _Obrolan-obrolan kecil mengalir dari mulut keduannya dengan candaan Kris yang paling mendominasi. Hingga jemputan untuk Luhan pun datang, menyisakan Kris yang masih dengan senyumannya menghiasi wajah tampannya. Memandang kepergian sedan berwarna hitam tersebut hingga tak terlihat lagi di penglihatan matanya, sebelum ia sendiri mulai bangkit menghampiri motornya menyusul untuk segera pulang._

 _Dan keduanya tak cukup menyadari adanya seorang lelaki lain yang memerhatikan interaksi keduanya dari awal hingga akhir, dengan perasaan sedih miliknya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Luhan,_ _bolehkah aku meminta bantuannm? em,_ _bisakah kau datang kemari..."_

"Maaf... tapi aku sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

" _Aku Baekhyun."_

 _Siapa?_ Luhan kira ia tidak memiliki teman yang bernama Baekhyun, bahkan dari segi suaranya saja sangatlah asing di pendengarannya.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

" _Ya,"_

"Oh, ya? tapi aku rasa tidak..."

" _Itu karena kau sedang tidak mengingatku."_ dahinya mengerut, orang di seberang teleponenya menjawabnya dengan cepat dan tanpa keraguan. Tapi Luhan memang tidak merasa mengenal suara di sambungan teleponnya saat ini.

"Baekhyun _-ssi_ , maaf mungkin anda salah orang..."

" _Tidak, tidak... aku tidak sedang salah orang, kau benar-benar Luhan yang aku cari. Tapi, bisakah kita bahas ini nanti saja? Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting_ _dari ini,_ _saat ini_ _juga"_

"Ya?"

" _Datanglah kerumah sakit seoul_ _hospital_ _. Nanti… nanti, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu_ _jika kau sudah menemuinya..."_ Baekhyun terdengar memohon disana, dan Luhan tak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

" _Datanglah kamari terlebih dulu Luhan, k_ _umohon…"_

Luhan menghela napasnya dengan berat, dan berpikir akan mematikan teleponenya dengan segera. "Maaf, tapi kurasa tidak bisa sekarang, ini sudah sangat larut. Lagipula besok aku –"

" _Kau mengenal_ _Oh_ _Sehun?"_ Baekhyun di sebrang sana menyahut dengan cepat, bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimat miliknya. Namun yang paling penting sekarang ini adalah karena sebuah nama yang dirasa tidaklah asing untuknya yang baru saja disebut oleh Baekhyun.

Ia memang mengenalnya, tapi untuk dikatakan dekat? Luhan rasa tidak.

"Kurasa dia teman semasa sekolahku, kenapa?"

" _Mungkin selama di sekolah kalian_ _terlihat_ _tidak dekat,"_ dalam hati ia membenarkan " _Tapi Luhan… bagaimana jika ku katakana jika kalian sebenarnya sangatlah dekat?"_

"Ha ha, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Oh ayolah, _Baekhyun-ssi_ sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakana padaku?" ia menyahuti sedikit kesal. Orang bernama Baekhyun ini ia rasa terlalu bertele tele. "Ah, sudahlah… aku akan menutup teleponnya…"

" _Luhan kau harus percaya padaku."_ Ia tak mungkin percaya begitu saja pada orang asing yang ia anggap hanya membicarakan sebuah omong kosong belaka. Tetapi ungkapan Baekhyun selanjutnya mampu membuat Luhan tanpa sadar membeku ditempat. _"Sehun… dia baru saja mengalami sebuah kecelakaan kemarin…"_ kata Baekhyun terdengar pelan dan sedih, yang mana membuat Luhan tanpa sadar menyentuh dada kirinya tanpa sebab.

Terkejut? Tentu saja ia terkejut, pasalnya dua hari yang lalu mereka baru saja bertemu pada sebuah pertemuan yang tak direncanakan.

" _Hingga sekarang_ _ia belum mau membuka matanya."_ Luhan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya yang terasa sesak. " _Dan jika ku katakana Sehun selalu memanggil namamu dialam bawah sadarnya, apa kau akan tetap berpikir jika aku sedang membual?"_ Luhan tau Baekhyun sedang menahan tangisnya disebrang sana, namun masalahnya, kenapa Sehun? Karena seingat Luhan mereka hanya teman satu kelas yang tak sengaja duduk dibangku yang sama di tahun pertama sekolah atasnnya dulu. Dan yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa Sehun menyebutkan namannya? Dan siapa ia bagi Sehun sebenarnya?

" _Luhan?"_ Baekhyun memanggilnya pelan, karena tanpa sadar ia berdiam diri cukup lama.

"Ada nama Luhan yang begitu banyak di dunia ini. A-aku.. S-sehun.. tidak, tidak mungkin itu diriku." Luhan bahkan ragu dengan perkataannya sendiri. Namun yang bernama Luhan didunia ini memang bukan hanya dirinya seorang, dan besar kemungkinan Luhan yang Baekhyun maksudkan kemungkinan memang bukanlah dirinya. Karena ia berani bersumpah jika ia dan Sehun tidak terlihat sedekat itu.

Tapi kemudian Baekhyun memberinya kenyakikan baru, " _Dan dari banyaknya Luhan yang ada di dunia ini. Satu-satunya Luhan yang ada di hidup Sehun hanyalah dirimu. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Karena aku begitu tau tentang kalian... aku adalah salah satu saksi kebersamaan kalian."_ ucap Baekhyun di sana dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti."

" _Jika kau masih tak percaya, datanglah kemari dan buktikan sendiri jika yang kukatakan bukanlah bualan semata. Sehun...saat ini ia sangat membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan Luhannienya…"_

Luhan tidak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan, sebuah penolakannya kembali atau pikirannya yang kini telah berubah. Baekhyun di sebrang telephone kembali berbicara, _"Baiklah, kurasa aku terlalu banyak bicara,"_ Luhan bahkan bisa mendengar sebuah tawa kecil yang dibuat-buat untuk menutupi isakan yang tanpa sadar lolos dari sambungan teleponnya.

" _Sekarang semua terserah padamu. Bagaimanapun aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan, dan aku tak ada hak untuk memaksamu. A-aku akan menutup teleponnya… sampai jumpa Luhan."_

Setelah mengucapkannya Baekhyun benar-benar mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Menyisakan sebuah keheningan dalam diri Luhan. Rasa kantuk dan lelahnya yang sejak tadi ia keluhkan tanpa sadar hilang tak bersisa. Tergantikan dengan sebuah kebingungan dan tak tau apa baiknya yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Lalu tak berselang lama sebuah nada notifikasi adanya pesan masuk menyadarkan Luhan yang masih berdiam diri. Itu pesan dari dari nomor yang sama, dari Baekhyun. Dengan cepat ia membuka pesan tersebut dan membacanya dalam diam.

' _aku akan sangat berterimakasih jika kau benar-benar setuju untuk datang kemari. Kau bisa menghubungiku kembali, dan, em.. aku mengerti, besok adalah hari pernikahanmu, benar? Sehun sempat mengatakan padaku sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan selamat untukmu Lu… adik kecilku!'_

Luhan mengusap pelan air mata yang tanpa sadar menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang sayu, ia tanpa sadar merindukan sesuatu yang jelas tidak diingatnya sama sekali. Entah itu tentang Sehun, atau tentang Baekhyun yang baru saja memanggilnya _adik kecil_. Lalu ingatannya melayang pada dua hari yang lalu, saat ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok Sehun di sebuah cofe shop tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Lelaki itu masih terlihat sempurna namun beraura dingin sesuai dengan ingatannya semasa sekolah dulu. Dan dari yang Luhan dengar lelaki itu memang melanjutkan pendidikannya di univ yang sama seperti Luhan, namun karena prodi yang diambil berbeda, membuat mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali.

Tak banyak yang mereka bicarakan memang, karena di banding temu rindu layaknya teman lama, Sehun lebih banyak diam dan menjawab seperlunya saja. Selebihnya membiarkan Luhan yang dengan canggung mengambil alih hampir semua pembicaraan diantara mereka. Salah satunya adalah saat ia menyodorkan sebuah undangan pernikahannya, bermaksud mengundang meski mereka bukanlah teman dekat. Selain ia sempat manangkap raut terkejut Sehun yang ditutupinya dengan empurna. Tak ada yang terjadi diantara mereka setelahnya. Semua terlihat baik-baik saja, Sehun berpamitan pergi dengan alih memiliki urusan lain, sedang Luhan tak punya hak apapun untuk menahannya saat itu.

Sekali lagi mereka hanyalah teman. Lalu ketika Baekhyun menghubunginya, dan mengatakatan soal keadaan Sehun saat ini, sejujunya itu membuat Luhan ragu dan penasaran. Terutama tentang Sehun yang sama sekali tak ada dalam ingatannya seperti kata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tahun ajaran baru bagi seluruh siswa di seoul korea selatan saat ini baru saja dimulai. Seharusnya Luhan bisa bangun lebih awal. Agar dirinya tidak perlu repot-repot berlarian di lorong sepi di sekolah barunya tersebut._

'Bodoh' _adalah_ _rutuknya pada diri sendiri_ _untuk yang kesekian kalinya_ _. Seharusnya semalam ia tidak perlu menanggapi tantangan dari sepupunya yang bernama Taeyong_ _untuk mengikuti_ _per_ _tanding_ _an_ _game_ _dengannya_ _. Yang berujung ia harus terlambat di hari pertamanya menjadi siswa_ _menengah atas saat ini._

 _Ia makin mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika kelasnya sudah hampir d_ _idepan mata_ _. Tentunya dengan berbekal denah sekolah yang sudah ia dapat sebelumnya. Napasnya_ _terdengar_ _memburu, dan langkah_ _kakinya_ _semakin cepat. Hingga ia berhenti di depan ruangan dengan keterangan kelas 1-A yang terpampang nyata di depan pintunya._

 _Di dengarnya suara lantang seorang perempuan yang mengalun mengerikan dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan ragu-ragu ia mengetuk pintu kelasnya yang tertutup_ _dengan_ _rapat. Dan di detik berikutnya, Luhan mengira ia harus merelakan telinganya mendapat omelan panjang dari guru perempuannya_ _itu_ _. Namun ternyata tidak, gurunya itu hanya mengulas senyum tipis sebelum menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam._ _Meyuruhnya untuk tidak terlambat lagi di lain hari. Mungkin juga karena ini adalah hari pertama, ia bersyukur mengenai itu._

 _Lalu ia pun mengikuti guru tersebut_ _memasuki kelas. D_ _an di_ _banding harus mendapat omelan dari sang guru. Luhan justru mendapat serangan gugup yang lebih besar lagi_ _, y_ _aitu menghadapi tatapan bertanya dari teman-teman barunya yang sudah duduk rapi di kursi pilihan masing-masing._

"Karena kau datang terlambat. Jadi kau tidak bisa memilih bangkumu sendiri. Cari dan tempati bangku yang masih tersisa."

 _Luhan hanya mengiyakan apa yang di ucapkan guru tersebut_ _dengan bungkukan badan_ _. Dengan mata yang mulai mencari-cari bangku untuknya._

 _Semua bangku terlihat sudah ketika pandangannya mengedar, ternyata masih ada satu bangku yang belum berpenghuni. Tepat berada di ujung,_ _dan_ _berlawanan dengan pintu masuk._ _B_ _erada pada barisan pertama dekat dengan jendela_ _, y_ _ang langsung menghadap pemandangan di luar kelas (Luhan menyukai bagian ini). Dengan seorang anak lelaki berkulit pucat yang sudah duduk di sisinya._ _Teman yang_ _akan_ _menjadi teman sebangkunya, yang akan menjadi temannya_ _di hari-hari berikutnya. Luhan hanya bisa berharap, semoga temannya itu bukan orang yang menyebalkan._

 _Ia_ _melangkah pelan menuju satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa untuknya. Setelah sebelumnya mengucap salam perkenalan dengan malu-malu kepada seluruh teman sekelasnya. Dan syukurnya mereka menyambut Luhan dengan suka cita pula._

"Hay..." _sapanya saat_ Luhan _sudah duduk disana._

 _Anak lelaki tersebut menatapnya dengan bibir sedikit terbuka. Hendak memberinya sapaan balik_ _mungkin. Namun entah mengapa, setelah Luhan tunggu_ _. S_ _uara tersebut tak kunjung keluar_ _juga_ _. Lelaki itu justru hanya menatapnya dalam diam._

 _Luhan hendak berkata lagi. Namun_ _ia_ _urung_ _kan_ _, ketika orang itu sudah terlebih dulu menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Dan Luhan tidak ingin mengabaikan itu begitu saja. Ia harus lebih akrab dengan teman sebangkunya kan? Jadi ia balas uluran tangan tersebut, tak lupa dengan senyuman manis yang tersemat apik di sudut bibirnya._

"Namaku Luhan... jadi, siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tidak tau mengapa ia bisa sampai disini. Ia ingat betul soal Baekhyun yang menelponnya dan memberitahunya tentang keadaan Oh Sehun. Lalu ia yang tanpa sadar menghubungi Baekhyun kembali, dan mengatakan jika ia akan datang menemuinya. Luhan bahkan hampir menangis bahagia saat Baekhyun menjeritkan ungkapan terimakasih berulang-ulang kepadanya. Hatinya menghangat tanpa sadar.

Baekhyun juga menyuruhnya untuk tidak terlalu khawatir, dan menjanjikan akan membiarkannya pulang segera setelah ia melihat kondisi Sehun. Hingga ia kini berada disini. Ia mengingat semua dengan jelas. Hanya saja, haruskah ia memang berada disini? disaat ia yang seharusnya sudah jatuh terlelap mengarungi mimpi selayaknya calon mempelai lainnya diluar sana, yang mempesiapkan diri agar lingkaran hitam tidak menghampiri matanya dihari yang menurutnya bahagianya esok.

Bukannya malah duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu rumah sakit bersama beberapa orang yang ia anggap asing.

Beberapa waktu lalu setelah ia sampai di tempat itu. Seseorang yang mengaku bernama Baekhyun, langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan haru yang ia balas dengan canggung. Ia juga mengatakan jika Oh Sehun harus dinyatakan koma sementara oleh dokter yang menanganinya.

Seharusnya Luhan langsung menunjukkan rasa simpatinya atas kejadian itu sebagai bentuk rasa seorang teman. Mengatakan pada Baekhyun semoga Sehun baik-baik saja. Lalu kembali berpamitan setelah melihat keadaan Sehun sebentar sebelum pulang dan kembali tidur. Seperti apa yang sudah Baekhyun janjikan padanya sebelumnya. Namun karena keadaan Sehun yang sempat drop beberapa waktu lalu, membuat dokter tak mengijinkan siapapun untuk memasuki ruangananya terlebih dulu.

Dan entah kenapa terdapat perasaan sesak hinggap di dalam dirinya ketika dokter mengatakan kondisi yang kini dialami Sehun. Terlebih Luhan juga tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ia yang harus menunggu lebih lama lagi agar bisa melihat langsung keadaan Sehun. Tanpa rasa khawatir jika hari sudah hampir menjelang pagi.

Meskipun begitu, kejadiannya begitu singkat malam ini. Jika ia mengingat kembali, Oh Sehun adalah orang yang memiliki sifat pendiam dan cukup misterius. Walau ia cukup populer karena paras dan kepintarannya. Tetap saja Luhan bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah dekat dengan orang semacam Oh Sehun yang begitu menutup diri dari lingkungannya. Jika saja dulu mereka tak pernah duduk di bangku yang sama. Luhan ragu apa mungkin Sehun kini masih mengenalnya sebagai teman?

Lalu pada tahun-tahun berikutnya, jika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan di tengah jalan. Maka disini Luhan yang akan berperan seolah mereka adalah teman akrab. Dengan memberikan senyum ramahnya walau tak pernah terbalas. Boro-boro sebuah sapaan balik. Yang Luhan ingat, Sehun justru selalu memberinya tatapan _mengintimidasi_ dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam. Jika menyapanya saja tidak pernah dilakukan Sehun, lalu mengapa bisa Baekhyun mengatakan jika Sehun membutuhkannya di saat-saat gentingnya kini.

Luhan duduk dalam diamnya yang sangat tidak nyaman dan sedikit canggung. Beberapa kali dirinya terdengar menghela napas berat dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Menghindari tatapan dari empat orang yang duduk diataranya.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya yang Luhan yakin adalah sosok ayah Sehun. Tengan duduk dikursi paling ujung dengan raut yang kentara sekali sedang kelelahan. Lalu dua lelaki lain yang Luhan kira berumur sedikit lebih tua darinya, tengan duduk berdampingan di kursi sebrangnya.

Lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil diantara keduanya dan memiliki mata sipit seperti milik Sehun, adalah orang yang mengaku dirinya sebagai Oh Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi memiliki tubuh tinggi menjulang, dan memiliki telinga panjang seperti peri. Luhan tidak tau siapa namanya, tapi orang tinggi itu adalah orang yang tadi sudah menjemputnya atas suruhan Baekhyun hingga ia bisa disini. Dan terlihat dari genggaman jemari mereka yang saling bertautan, Luhan menyakini jika mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

Dan diantara ketiga orang disana, Luhan paling tidak nyaman dengan satu-satunya wanita yang kini duduk tepat disebelahnya. Luhan kira wanita itu seumuran dengan ibunya. Dan entah kenapa sedari awal Luhan datang. wanita itu menggenggam erat tangannya bagai tahanan, seakan takut Luhan akan kabur dari sana.

"Luhan, kau benar-benar tumbuh dengan baik." Sedikit serak wanita tersebut akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, sembari memberi usapan pelan khas seorang ibu pada punggung tangan Luhan.

"Maaf nyonya, tapi bukankah ini kali pertama kita bertemu?" ia menggeleng atas pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita bertemu Luhan… dulu, dulu kau bahkan juga ikut memanggilku dengan _eomma_ …"

Tak ada yang bisa ia tampilkan selain raut wajah kebingungannya, ia mendongak memperhatikan bagaimana wanita itu memberinya senyuman tipis dan mengusap matanya yang berair pelan. Baekhyun dari sebrang mereka diam-diam memberika tatapan was was pada sang ibu.

"Dan aku berharap, suatu saat kau akan memangilku begitu lagi…"

Luhan masih terpana pada keterdiamannya, ketika pintu ruang rawat Sehun terbuka ada seorang dokter dan dua perawat perempuan keluar dari sana. Dengan cepat mereka mendekat pada sang dokter tak terkecuali Luhan yang jemarinya masih di genggam oleh nyonya Oh.

"Apa disini ada yang bernama Luhan?" sang dokter bertanya, membuat tatapan semua orang beralih kearahnya.

Ia mengerjap dengan gugup, sebelum menjawab "Y-ya… i-itu saya…"

"Bagus kalau begitu, Luhan-ssi sepertinya anda adalah orang yang paling dibutuhkan Tuan Oh Sehun saat ini, jadi anda bisa menemuinya untuk pertama kali. Akan sangat membantu jika anda juga bisa merangsang otaknya dengan cara mengajaknya bicara sebagai alternative tercepat Tuan Sehun supaya cepat pulih." sang dokter lelaki tersebut memberinya senyum ramah dan menyakinkan.

Luhan ingin menolak usulan sang dokter, karena bagaimana mungkin ia adalah orang yang dibutuhkan Sehun saat ini sementara keluarganya sendiri berada disini dengan lengkap. Namun ketika rematan pelan pada jemarinya menyalurkan sebuah kehangatan, Luhan mengangguk sebagai bentuk persetujuan. Ia tersenyum secara paksa, sedikit takut, ketika nyonya Oh menuntuntunnya masuk kedalam untuk menemui Sehun.

Ia tak bisa menolak untuk masuk ketika wajah wajah berharap tertuju padanya, yang ia takutkan hanyalah bagaimana jika bukan Luhan dirinyalah yang dimaksud oleh semua orang? Apakah mereka akan kecewa padanya nantinya?

…

Dan disinilah Luhan pada akhirnya, duduk diam memperhatikan bagaimana Oh Sehun dililit berbagai alat yang tak ia ketahui pasti kegunaannya. Ia meremat celana trainingnya dengan gugup, sesekali telinganya akan mendengar lelaki pucat tersebut menggumam tak jelas dengan pelan.

"H-hi, Sehun _\- ssi_ … aku Luhan, apa k-kau mengingatku? Aku adalah teman sekolahmu dulu…"

Luhan memberi senyuman bodohnya, yang tentu saja tak mendapat balasan dari Sehun. Memang apa yang ia harapkan dari orang yang sedang koma. Jangankan sedang sakit seperti sekarang, Oh Sehun yang dalam keadaan sadar pun mana sudi membalas perkataannya.

Ia menghela napasnya dengan berat, sebelum kembali berbicara "Kau tau Oh Sehun- _ssi_ , kaka lelakimu, ibumu, seruluh keluargamu, bahkan dokter yang menanganimupun juga menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, jadi kuharap kau tidak masalah dengan itu nantinya. Mereka bahkan menyuruhku membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, aku tau itu sangat tidak mungkin kan… karena mungkin yang kau harapkan bukanlah Luhan diriku, apa aku benar?"

Lagi-lagi yang menjawabnya adalah sebuah kekosongan. Dan entah kenapa rasa lelahnya kini datang kembali, bahkan ia beberapa kali sudah menguap

"Ya, ya, ya… aku tau, aku benar. Mana mungkin itu aku, kita dulu bahkan sangat jarang berbicara. Tapi anehnya mereka semua menyuruhku datang kesini… besok, besok bahkan adalah hari pernikahanku…" Lagi ia menguap sekali lagi, sampai tampa sadar tangannya meraih tangan Sehun yang terbebas dari jarum infuse.

"Kau … harus cepat sadar, jelaskan pada mereka jika itu bukan aku… haaah, aku mengan-tuk…."

Dan dengan itu Luhan membiarkan kantuknya menguasai, kepalanya jatuh pada pinggirang brangkar yang sedang ditempati Sehun. Tanpa tau jemarinya mendapat balasan genggaman kuat dari orang yang kini menggumamkan namanya dengan sangat lirih.

"L-uh…h-an…"

…

…

…

 **Tbc**

* * *

Ha-lo hai!

Ini adalah salah satu fanfic yang juga kesimpen lama, cuma aku mengeditnya lagi sedikit untuk bahasa yang dirasa kurang nyaman, semoga aja sih ini udah cukup nyaman… meski lagi-lagi /maafkan/ alurnya lambat!

Oh ya, sebelum pada salah paham nih... Ff ini terinspirasi dari bunga kecil berwarna biru dan lumayan punya banyak legenda bernama _Foget-me-not =_ _yang tidak akan terlupakan. A_ ku tau bunga ini karena secara gak sengaja pernah nyari makna2 bunga di kamus setelah baca _Baby Breath -nya ChanBaek._ kalian pasti tau fanfic ini... dan dari sana aku tertarik hingga sekarang menjadikannya sebagai cerita HunHan. Nah, kalaupun memang nanti ada kesamaan ide cerita ini dengan cerita yang bejibun banyaknya diluar sana, ntar jangan asal menjudge ini plagiat ya… pakai bilang begini begitu, segala macem bahkan nama guguk pun juga dipake, kan jadi Trauma saia. Beneran, kalau semisal memang nanti ada yang seperti itu disini, tanpa _ba bi bu_ fanfic ini bakal langsung dihapus! Menegur boleh, mengkritik boleh, tapi harus dengan bahasa manusia yang baik , okeyy? ;)

 _Sekian,_

Monggo di vote, mau

.

.

.

Next/Dell?

…

Selamat menunaikan ibada Puasa bagi yang menjalankan, semoga ibadahnya lancar semua... amin :D

 _Terimaksih sudah membaca!_

 _I Love HunHan!_

 _windeerland_


End file.
